


I Want You

by oharaisbae



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Sohara, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oharaisbae/pseuds/oharaisbae
Summary: Kelley begins to have doubts about her future on the USWNT as Emily reminds her that she isn't just a name.





	

-Kelley’s POV

Something felt weird about practice. No, it wasn’t the tedious drills nor the increasing number of offensive players that proved a better game than I was. Yet, maybe it was. Maybe I might be slipping. I’ve always proven myself when it comes to matches, so why was I thinking too much? Fuck.

Walking down the hallway from the team dinner, I hear a loud yell stopping me dead in my tracks. As I turn around to find the source of the shrill noise I was pummeled to the ground. Blinded by a mess of blonde hair and nearly suffocated to death I shriek “Sonnett get the hell off me!” “You’re so slow Kevin!” she chirps, jumping off me to then run across the hallway as if she had another mission to scare the living shit out of someone else. Whatever it was, I decided to join in. 

I run across the hallway as the faint noise of chattering from teammates walking towards the entrance of the hall begins to fade to complete silence. Noting that I might be victimized again, I creep up slowly towards the corner and slowly attempt to open the door of Room 142; Sonnett’s room. 

Entering the room ever so slowly, I scan the perimeter, noticing Emily’s sweater thrown on the couch on the other side yet no Emily. 

“Emilyyy….”

Before I get the chance to catch her hiding behind the hotel room door she attempts to pounce on me, ultimately failing as she hits the doorknob and falls to the floor, holding her side groaning and laughing. Unable to control myself, I fall on the bed laughing at Sonnett’s pained expression. 

“That fucking hurt kels”, Emily groans.

“Well you decided to jump on me for the second time without thinking “hey, maybe I should close the door before breaking her back..”

“If anything, my back is the one broken right now!”, Emily whines. 

As much as I had wished I would have filmed her wincing on the floor in pain, I give in and decided to help her up. “How’s your back?”

“I’m definitely gonna get a bruise on my side from that dumbass knob”, Emily grunts walking across the room towards the fridge to find something to ice her abdomen with. 

Emily takes out a frozen bag of vegetables Lindsey said she would cook a week ago, refusing the eat the vegetables they served for lunch. After realizing that she had to cook and there aren’t exactly kitchens in the hotel rooms, she decided to suck it up and eat the served vegetables. Realizing that I had been staring at her  
lifting her shirt up to press the bag on her side, I inadvertently ask, “Need help?”

“Well I don’t think anything else would help my bruise, but a massage would ease the pain,” Emily infers, raising an eyebrow towards me. 

“Yea, sure”, I answer, patting the bed so she could lay there on her front. 

I didn’t put much thought into what I was saying until it suddenly occurred to me that I’d have to massage the back of a shirtless Emily Sonnett. We had been best friends since we met in Georgia, and playing with each other on the national team only developed our relationship to a level that could only be described as…. not fucking.

The ironic thing about this is that I’m straight. Or so I think I am. 

I never had a thing for girls until I had been given the task of introducing Sonnett to the team and getting accustomed to the flow of practices, training and matches. Once Abby, Shannon and Lauren retired I had taken on a role of leadership, showing the new recruits around and mentoring them throughout the stressful events. Emily was different, however. She seemed to have more enthusiasm and vigor on the backline, easing into the position quite quickly. Jill even had her start a couple of matches to get her more comfortable with the starting players, which was clearly not a problem. Every inch of emotion that she felt was passionate. A single foul would have her fuming back to her position thinking of a thousand reasons as to why that was a bullshit call. A single goal would send her charging to the fans in a heap of satisfaction, yelling out in pure euphoria. And from it all, she was attractively smart and humble. She didn’t need a mentor, and to be honest, the thought was scary. 

Opening a bottle of lotion, I retrieved from my suitcase I squeezed some onto her bare back, closing the cap and setting it down on the counter. As I began spreading the lotion up to her shoulders, the contact caused goosebumps to appear all over her arms. 

“Your hands are freezing Kels”, Emily whines. 

I rub the in circular motions up her back a bit quicker to create some warmth as I would begin to drift into my thoughts while Emily slowly began to forget about the forming bruise on her lower waist. After a couple of minutes of silence, it seemed as if she had been reading my mind.

“Ok kels, what the fuck is up. You’re never this quiet.”

“I’m just really tired that’s all”, I lied.

She smelled the bullshit before I had even finished speaking. “Tell me what’s going on in that noggin of yours, Kev.” She knew didn’t take much for me to spill. I set the bottle of lotion on the table, continuing on her back. 

“I…. I just don’t know if I’ll last here. I love this sport, and I wish to get better every day but I just don’t think I’ll catch up with the progression of this sport and all of the new athletes coming in. I want to keep playing for this national team and my starting position but I can’t stop thinking about what I will be in the next 5 or 6 years and whether it’ll be on a field or not. I wish I could say I am still young, but I’m not. Hell, I’m older than Alex Morgan. Amy has a baby, Syd does too, and Tobin is…. Tobin. I just…. don’t know Emily. I don’t feel like the same person I was in 2015 and I don’t know how Jill feels ab---

Emily turned around and stopped me, knowing I was beginning to second guess myself and my role on the team. 

“Jill has nothing against you, because you’re the best offensive mid on the team Kelley, you know it. You have speed, endurance and know how to send the perfect ball for a breakaway.” She sits up with a concerned expression, knowing I would be the last person to break from pressure. 

“Yea, and then I’ll be no more valuable than Whitney Engen after the 2019 World Cup…”

“No, you will. You are one of the leaders on this team, especially now with all of us coming in. And nothing will be the same after the World Cup for any of us…”

Even though Emily’s confidence in me was reassuring, I was too stubborn to drop the topic. I used to always be the person one would vent to, and now I am the one venting. 

“Or maybe I’ll retire like Heather since all we were good for was being there just in case midfielders were hurt or away”, I retorted, sitting on the bed now, eyes lowering to the floor imagining the scenario as if it had already been determined. The corners of my eyes watered at the thought of not stepping on the field with my friends again. 

“Heather retired because she had accomplished all that she was meant to achieve and more, but you still have time.”

“Yea, I have some time, but progress is a double-edged sword.”

“That doesn’t excuse the fact that thousands still desire to watch you play”

“Are you so sure about that?” I turned from the corner of the bed to face Emily, tears now streaming down my face. I didn’t think anymore now; words kept coming out as I could only think of growing old and alone. 

“Don’t say that Kelley, Jill needs you and this team needs you. You are just as important as any of us”

“Exactly. And when the time comes that I am no longer needed I’ll be nothing more than a jersey number and a memory”

“That isn’t true Kel—

“It is and you know it! I want to be the best, but I know that I am nearing the end and I will never be where I want to be and there is nothing I can do about it.”

Emily couldn’t take another second of it. She took ahold of my arm and pulled me closer, staring into my eyes sternly leaving our faces inches apart. I kept my gaze at the floor, embarrassed by my own anguish.

“You will not be forgotten. You won’t just me a memory, or a damn jersey number…who cares about the jersey number? Who was it that scored the game winning goal against Germany in the FIFA Women’s World Cup Semifinals? And you’re not just one of the best soccer player’s I’ve seen, and trust me I’ve seen many. You are a great person. You never lose control of your emotions when losing the ball, nor feel overwhelmed by anxiety when there’s minutes left of the game and we’re down by one. You have a spark in you that no one in this team has, old or new. I’ve never seen someone who enjoys playing soccer as much as you, Kelley and that is something we’ll never forget about you.” Emily’s face turns red as I face her, wondering what feelings she had for me.

“What are you guys going to do without me then? There is always someone working for this spot, so it won’t be much of a loss to have someone younger and better than me ready to take it. You might as well save yourself the anguish and focus on your future. Don’t worry about me, I’ll find someone and settle down. I’ll go to the games. I’ll support you guys. Its ok I’ll be fi-

“NO, I won’t let that happen,” Emily protests, bringing her hand up to my cheek to wipe away forming tears under my eyes. “The backline needs you on the field with…. I. I need you on the field with me.” 

“Just let i …”, I start when she blatantly presses her lips to mine, holding my face in a sense of frustration. I pull back, perplexed as my cheeks begin to redden even more than they had already been.

“Fuck the team, fuck the recruits, the World Cup, or the Olympics. Fuck the future. I want you Kelley, and I want you now. One day you’ll retire, get a job, raise a family, and grow old. But I won’t lose you. Not now, more than ever.” 

Emily seemed searching, begging for some sign of hope, and I knew I’d regret not giving it to her. As much as I wanted to ask her how long she’s felt this for me, I decided there are better things to do at this moment. 

There was no time to think. Pressing her lips back to mine, I pull her closer, wanting her to feel how much I needed her at this very moment. It was not just desire that was driving me, but fear of losing the girl that empowered me. I was desperate for dominance, something she had taken from me ever since she introduced herself. I knew she wouldn’t let me off this easily; it was only a matter of time. 

I’d run my hands down her body, feeling the goosebumps form as her breathing begins to hitch. Wanting more, I pick her up, hooking her legs around my waist. Planting an open-mouthed kiss on the blonde’s neck, I’d softly bite down on her pulse points earning a sudden moan from her.

“They’re going to hear us…”, I whispered, lips brushing down her ear. I continued planting kisses down her neck as she’d bow her head back in pleasure, her eyes fluttering closed. 

“I hope they do”, Emily utters, pressing her lips to mine, tongue begging for entrance. I’d begin biting her lower lip, reciprocating her moans as I’d let her straddle me. She’d wrap her arms around my neck, moving her hips against mine trying to create friction. Fuck, I want her so bad. She kissed down my jaw to my neck, caressing my chin as she sucked on my collar. It was enough to be emotionally frustrated; sexually frustrated was not going to pass.

I push her down onto the bed climbing on her, my knees planted by her sides. To our luck, the room door was closed.


End file.
